


Bombshell

by BouncyPickle



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Batjokes, Batman praises him anyway, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Handcuffs, Joker doesn't have a praise kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyPickle/pseuds/BouncyPickle
Summary: Batman needs information from the Joker who is unwilling to provide it. He thinks of a new and unusual method to get what he wants out of the psycho. They both have more fun than Batman had expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I better put a trigger warning here. There is a part where Joker tells Batman to stop and he doesn't. It is consensual after but you have been warned.

* * *

 

 

Batman jerked awake with a start when he felt ice cold fingertips dragging along the edge of his cowl. He couldn’t remember how he was knocked unconscious but it seemed less important than why the Joker was currently sitting in his lap. The green haired man purred, red lips parting into a manic grin, metal teeth shining.

“Nice of you to finally join me, Batsy,” he hummed and Batman yanked at his arms, tied behind the chair he was currently occupying; “I was starting to get bored.”

“I’m not here for your entertainment, Joker,” Batman snapped back and he worked his fingers into the knotted rope holding his hands together.

Joker laughed in his face and his hands caught Batman on either side of his neck. Then Joker was rolling his hips and moving their bodies closer, until the crotch of his purple Armani pants pressed into Batman’s stomach and the stubble on Batman’s face brushed the tattoos over the Joker’s exposed collarbone.

“Oh, but I think you are Batty Boy,” Joker stroked the edge of Batman’s mask with his fingertips so gently it made Batman shudder, in disgust and something else; “I can be very naughty when I’m bored, after all, and you’re so much _fun_.” There was a bomb. Joker had rigged an explosive somewhere and Batman was trying to find it.

When Joker leaned down to run his tongue along the corner of Batman’s mouth, slipping it wetly along the leather of his cowl, Batman could smell the gunpowder on his skin, could smell the acrid chemical stench of bleach and bomb-making and the soft, feminine odor of foundation and powder make-up. It didn’t stink like it should have and he almost had his hands free.

“You’re such a strong, silent type, Batsy baby,” Joker pressed a delicate kiss into Batman’s cheek and he could feel when the madman’s lips spread into a grin; “You don’t know what you _do_ to little old me.”

Judging by their position, Batman had an idea. Just as Joker dragged his sticky, scarlet lips over Batman’s mouth, Batman tore his hands free. He immediately snagged Joker by the hair and wrenched his head back forcefully. Joker’s fingers caught his shoulders and a moan poured from his throat.

“Oh _yes_ , pull it harder,” Joker hissed out a laugh but it was hard to distinguish from a needy whine; “Come on, hit me. Break some ribs. Your fists get me so _hot_.”

“Shut up,” Batman shoved Joker off of him and the smaller man tumbled gracelessly to the floor. As he wiped the lipstick off his cheek, Batman dropped down on top of Joker. The green-haired man laughed as Batman rolled him onto his stomach.

“I knew you had a clown fetish, Batsy,” he snickered as Batman pulled his arms behind his back; “I top from the bottom just so you-”

“I will get the bomb location from you, Joker,” Batman interrupted as he snapped his high-tech cuffs around Joker’s wrists, cinching them tight. The Joker moaned obscenely; “I will make you talk.”

Joker cackled; “Sure, keep telling yourself that sugar. You know what they say about madness; doing the same thing and expecting different results,” he laughed even harder when Batman growled and pressed him into the floor with more force; “And they say I’m the crazy one!”

Batman suddenly wanted so badly to hurt the man under him. His rage burned, making him see red and his veins came alive. It was hard to distinguish his rage from the adrenaline from the lust burning in his veins. Batman pressed a hand into the back of the Joker’s head and ground his face into the cement under it. Joker just laughed and Batman wanted so _badly_ to make him stop.

“Fine,” he growled and Joker cut himself off to listen with rapt attention, grinning all cocky and smart. Batman was going to wipe that look of the other man’s face by any means necessary.

Instead of explaining his intentions, Batman tightened a fist around the Joker’s waist so hard he knew there would be bruises and leaned over him, letting Joker feel just how much bigger he was than the other man. He tangled his fingers in Joker’s hair even harder, until he felt some pull free into his gloved palm.

“You’ll talk,” Batman promised and Joker froze when Batman snagged the back of his pants and started to tug them down.

“Oh Batsy,” Joker hummed, immediately retaking his casual, confident air, and lifted his hips the moment Batman pulled his violet pants down just far enough to expose his ass; “I think I’m going to enjoy this very, _very_ much. Give me your worst,” he was panting, excited as Batman grabbed his ass cheeks and spread him open; “You can break my arm if that does it for you. Maybe brand me like all those other dirty criminals you couldn’t resist hurtin-nng!”

Batman cut Joker off, the criminal jerking in surprise, when he slipped his tongue gently over Joker’s tight entrance. While Joker was still trying to suck in air between clenched teeth, Batman pushed forward and his tongue slipped wetly inside.

“A-ah, I did not see this coming,” the Joker laughed but it was breathless, disbelieving; “You’re so _dirty_ Batsy I-”

“Shh,” Batman hushed gently, rubbing the muscles where Joker’s thighs met his ass; “Let me take care of you, beautiful. Just relax.”

Joker shivered and then snarled, legs twitching away from Batman’s tender touch. Batman ignored him and continued his careful administrations. His tongue wiggled back into the Joker’s body, sloppy wet and lovingly delicate. When Batman’s fingers rubbed gentle circles into Joker’s skin, Joker’s curled into tight fists.

“Stop it,” he growled like an animal and stilled under Batman’s hands; “Come on, _hurt me_ ,” when Batman only softly pressed his tongue into Joker’s prostate, making Joker jolt and gasp, Joker squirmed away with more force; “ _Stop_!”

“That’s it,” Batman cooed, kissing Joker on his bare cheek as a wet, leather covered finger slid over Joker’s slick hole; “You open up for me so nicely. You’re so good, baby. Just a little more.”

“No!” Joker shouted and tried to kick his legs but they were trapped under Batman’s knees; “Get off of me or you’ll regret-nng!” His voice caught in his throat when Batman pressed a finger into him.

Batman peppered kisses over the ink carved into Joker’s back, sucking a light hickie into to dragon’s tail where it would be hidden from sight. His finger worked the other man open at an insanely slow speed. Joker shuddered when Batman’s just barely touched his prostate and he choked over a little moan, a soft, sweet noise.

“That’s it sweetheart,” Batman panted into Joker’s back, kissing him again when Joker curled away; “You’re so beautiful like this.”

A gasp was torn from Joker’s throat when Batman slid another finger inside. With just his two fingers, Batman worked Joker open for what felt like hours, whispering soft coos and planting gentle kisses over his back the whole time. The criminal under him writhed away and pressed back into his touch with equal desperation. Batman didn’t stop until Joker was throbbingly hard between his legs, dripping come, and right on the edge of coming.

When he pulled his fingers free just before the Joker could finish, Joker snarled over his shoulder at him. Batman quickly wiped the scowl off his face when he pushed the tip of his hefty cock inside. Joker’s black-rimmed eyes snapped open wide for a second before he quickly turned away, scraping his forehead into the floor and biting back another moan.

“Oh no, baby, don’t do that,” Joker startled when Batman stroked his hair gently. Then the bigger man turned his head to the side by a tender grip on his jaw, forcing him to look up; “You’re hurting your pretty face, darling. Just look at me, I’ve got you.”

Then Batman rocked his hips forward, slow and deliberate, and Joker whimpered. When Batman rubbed the pad of his thumb over Joker’s bottom lip, Joker snapped at him, trying to bite the opposing appendage clean off. Batman only hushed him like one would a misbehaving child.

“Don’t be scared, I’ll take care of you,” Batman promised, whispering right into Joker’s ear; “You’re such a good boy. So sweet, so pretty.”

Joker let out an offended growl that stuttered into a moan when Batman rolled his hips back. When he gently rocked forward, pushing inside again, Batman made sure to rub along Joker’s prostate. The green haired man’s whole body trembled and he squirmed uncomfortably.

“That’s right beautiful, take all of it,” Joker had no choice but to obey and Batman could see the fire that brought to Joker’s eyes.

He bared his teeth but his pale cheeks, even covered in make-up, were flushed red. He was panting, each angry growl that bubbled up his throat ended in a whimper. Batman could see the Joker was close to finishing in the tremble of his back muscles, in the hitching of his breaths, and quickened his pace just enough to bring the criminal to climax.

“Come for me baby,” Batman whispered the command sickly sweet into the Joker’s neck and Joker shook his head violently, willing himself to not obey. His body had other ideas.

When Batman drove a particularly hard thrust into Joker’s prostate, Joker finally came with a vicious shout, voice shattering. The moment his orgasm would have descended, Batman pulled out and dropped him, leaving the Joker to jerk and gasp on the floor. His ass clenched around nothing and the Joker’s cock gave a halfhearted twitch around Batman’s tight, unrelenting grip. Come dribbled free but not enough to be a complete release.

A choked noise spilled from Joker’s throat, a laugh, as his body continued to twitch and shudder under his spoiled orgasm. He rolled to his side, out of Batman’s hold and facing away from him. “Oh, you are _cruel_ , Batsy,” he hissed venomously but he was still struggling to catch his breath; “Not letting a man finish after all that.”

Batman flipped Joker onto his back and pulled his pants all the way off while he was still limp and struggling through the effects of his aborted orgasm. Spreading Joker’s legs, Batman leaned down to lick the bright red tip of the Joker’s sensitive cock and Joker’s knees jerked in his fierce grip.

“ _Fuck_ Batsy!” he tried to laugh but it sounded as debauched as the Joker looked; “That’s how people get bladder infections you know? That tongue was just in my ah!”

Batman cut the Joker off by swallowing down his cock. Joker’s whole body tried to pull away, a tiny, scratchy grunt of pain falling from his mouth. Batman knew it hurt and so he sucked even harder.

“Yesss,” Joker’s head fell back with a high-pitched moan; “hurt me.”

Instead, Batman immediately dropped Joker’s cock from his mouth and licked the tiny trail of come up from Joker’s belly button. Above him Joker growled but when Batman sucked a nipple into his mouth softly, Joker ended up whining in the back of his throat.

“I love you like this,” Batman whispered into Joker’s throat and the criminal tensed; “So beautiful.”

Before Joker could respond Batman slid back into his slick opening and he gasped at the sudden fullness. His thighs reflexively squeezed at Batman’s hips, gently rocking into him, and Batman stroked his collar bone tenderly.

“That’s it,” Batman kissed at Joker’s jaw and Joker pressed up into him a fraction; “So perfect. Do you want my cock, my love?”

Joker ground his teeth when Batman stopped moving his hips, waiting for an answer. “ _Yes_ ,” Joker growled and Batman kissed his cheekbone.

“Do you want me to make you come?” Batman asked, breath hot against Joker’s face as he began thrusting into Joker’s body again. Joker couldn’t stop himself from arching his back, moaning tightly.

“Sometime _soon_ would be nice,” Joker snapped but he was breathless and needy.

Batman’s gloved fingers wrapped softly around Joker’s hardening cock, stroking him once and Joker cried out. The moment he did, Batman covered his mouth with his own, kissing the Joker obscenely deep and wet. He swallowed the Joker’s moans as Batman sucked his tongue into his mouth. He tasted like gasoline and lipstick and cotton candy.

When he broke apart their lips, Batman rested his forehead against the Joker’s, right over the tattoo that branded Joker as damaged. His thrusts into Joker’s body and hand on Joker’s cock were purposeful, trying to bring Joker to his climax.

“Do you crave me?” Batman whispered, peppering Joker’s chin with tiny kisses as the Joker nodded quickly; “Do you need me?”

The moment those words left Batman’s mouth, Joker was mewling under him, trembling and right on the verge of orgasm. He nodded frantically and Batman tangled his fingers into Joker’s green locks. When he gave them a tug, Joker whined, high and desperate.

“Say it,’ Batman ordered softly, encouraging, even as his thrusts picked up their pace and force.

Joker nearly choked over his words; “I need you, Bats. C-come on, give it to me. Let me _come_. Come on, come on, come on-”

“That’s right,” Batman agreed and he squeezed Joker’s cock just a little harder; “You want me.”

“Yes,” Joker gasped.

Batman latched onto Joker’s throat, sucking hard enough to leave a deep bruise; “You need me.”

“Yes, yes, fuck,” Joker’s head fell back, letting Batman have access to every inch of his throat if he wanted it; “Come on, _please_.”

“I’ll make you come harder than you ever have in your life,” Batman promised and Joker shuddered.

“Yes,” he gasped.

“I’ll make you scream, Joker,” Batman continued, thrusting so hard Joker was rocked back and forth.

“Oh yes, please,” Joker grovelled; “Do it.”

“Oh, I will,” he whispered; “Where’s the bomb, Joker?”

“ _Train_!” Joker screamed out as Batman bit him on the throat, hard enough to make it bleed; “Yes, yes, yes. Gotham Central, fuck, _fuck_!”

Then the Joker was coming. This time, Batman fucked him through it roughly, the grip in his hair yanking his head back. The hand on his cock jerked him off forcefully and his whole body lurched under Batman, Joker crying out. His thighs tightened around Batman’s waist, shaking as they pulled the bigger man closer. Joker’s chest convulsed as his moans died out into throaty whines.

“Good,” Batman growled, squeezing Joker’s spent cock and it twitched in his fingers, spilling the last of Joker’s load; “Who knew you could be so forthcoming?”

Then Batman pulled out and dropped Joker’s twitching body to the floor. He stood above him and Joker watched bewildered as Batman jerked himself off. When Batman came it splattered over Joker’s chest, coating the black laughing ink on his skin and dripping down his ribs and Joker flinched, startled.

He stared wide-eyed down at himself before Joker snorted. Then it turned into a chuckle and Joker fell backward, laughing hysterically. “That-!” he started, cutting himself off with a laugh; “That was not playing _fair_ Batsy!”

“You were the one who told me to try something new,” Batman pointed out and kicked Joker’s pants at him, knowing full well he couldn’t put them back on with his hands cuffed behind his back.

Joker arched a brow at him and grinned. His lipstick was smudged all over his cheeks and his neatly kept hair was sticking up messily.

“Well if I knew such a suggestion would bring out the Big Bat’s bad side I would have made it ages ago!” Batman readjusted his clothes and rehooked his utility belt. Joker watched for a moment before he realized Batman was getting ready to leave; “Going so soon? We could still have plenty more _fun_ , Batsy.”

“I have a bomb to defuse,” Batman didn’t shoot Joker’s offer down and he sent him a smirk, eyes trailing down Joker’s exposed body.

Joker chuckled as Batman walked away then tugged at his hands as if suddenly remembering they were still cuffed behind him.

“Bats!” he called out; “Little help here?”

When Batman didn’t reply, Joker just laughed at the darkness.

 

* * *

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[translation]Bombshell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756142) by [DavyBrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyBrett/pseuds/DavyBrett)




End file.
